goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Superhero Movie
Name: The Big Superhero Movie Directed by: Richard Kelly Mike Newell Written by: Alexander Payne Jim Taylor Fred Wolf Based on Comic Books by: Bob Kane Jack Kirby Stan Lee Produced by: Jan Blenkin Alan G. Glazer Stephen Jones Executive Producers: Benjamin Melniker Alexandra Milchan Arnon Milchan Philip A. Patterson Emma Thomas Brian Witten Co-Producer: Christopher Eberts Associate Producer: Michelle Purple Director of Photography: Peter Lyons Collister Production Designer: Jon Gary Steele Film Editors: Jerry Greenberg Sim Evan-Jones Original Music Composed and Conducted by: Andrew Lockington Art Director: Scott Zuber Costume Designer: Denise Wingate Set Decorator: Maggie Martin Casting by: Roger Mussenden Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: The Zanuck Company Arnon Milchan Productions Airdate: April 12, 2002 Length: 93 minutes Box Office: $100.4 million Budget: $34 hundred Pixar Movie Number: 716 Plot Voice Cast *Freddie G. Prinze Jr. - Brad Jules / Speed *James Marsden - Jimmy Falk *Alec Baldwin - Alan King / Rat Man *Mandy Patinkin - Winston Jules *Fairuza Balk - Jamie Jules *Jonah Hill - Bernie Deschanel *Mark Wahlberg - Kevin Gordon / The Boulder *Zac Efron - Jay Lesnie / Gravit-urine *Sara Paxton - Melissa Katzenberg (Brad's girlfriend) *Reese Witherspoon - Rachel Anderson *Taylor Momsen - Polly Purple *Arielle Kebbel - Kendall Clarkson *Lacey Chabert - Lily Deavor *Doug Lennox - Bad Guy *Samuel L. Jackson - The Mayor of Manhattan *Tom Kenny - Chief *Mila Kunis - Tara Schaal *Lori Alan - Police Officer *Philip Seymour Hoffman - Principal Jordan Alexander *Michael Crichton - Zachary Flatts *Jon Lovitz - Petro Harris *Sam Simon - Ferb Feldman / Frisbee Guy Media Release The Big Superhero Movie is released on videocassette and DVD August 20, 2002. Other Languages *The Big Superhero Movie/Other Languages Quotes *The Big Superhero Movie/Quotes Credits *The Big Superhero Movie/Credits Language Dubs *The Big Superhero Movie/Language Dubs Aspect Ratios *2.35:1 (CinemaScope) *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Full Open Matte) International Flags *United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: April 12, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (DVD) *Arabia: October 7, 2002 / February 3, 2003 (DVD) *Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: April 12, 2002 / August 20, 2002 (Spanish DVD) *Bahrain: December 16, 2002 / May 20, 2003 (DVD) *Belgium (Flemish dubbing): August 16, 2002 / December 31, 2002 (DVD) *Brazil: May 24, 2002 / November 19, 2002 (Portuguese DVD) *Bulgaria: December 20, 2002 / April 29, 2003 (DVD) *Canada: October 28, 2002 / March 25, 2003 (French DVD) *Chile, Colombia and Spain: July 17, 2002 / December 3, 2002 (Spanish DVD) *China, Denmark and Estonia: October 25, 2002 / March 25, 2003 (DVD) *Czech Republic: November 25, 2002 / May 19, 2003 (DVD) *Egypt: January 31, 2003 / May 27, 2003 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) *Finland: November 11, 2002 / May 19, 2003 (DVD) *France: April 26, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (French DVD) *Georgia: November 18, 2002 / May 19, 2002 (DVD) *Germany: October 21, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (German DVD) *Greece, Iceland, India, Indonesia and Iran: January 20, 2003 / June 6, 2003 (DVD) *Hong Kong: January 20, 2003 / June 6, 2003 (Cantonese DVD) *Hungary: August 23, 2002 / December 24, 2002 (DVD) *Italy: October 14, 2002 / March 17, 2003 (DVD) *Japan: October 14, 2002 / March 10, 2003 (DVD) *Kabardia (Kabardian dubbing): December 20, 2002 / May 27, 2003 (Kabardian DVD) *Kazakhstan: August 7, 2002 / January 7, 2003 (DVD) *Korea and South Korea: April 14, 2003 / September 2, 2003 (DVD) *Kuwait and Lebanon: September 3, 2002 / January 7, 2003 (DVD) *Latvia: August 7, 2002 / January 14, 2003 (DVD) *Lithuania: September 17, 2002 / February 4, 2003 (DVD) *Malaysia: April 6, 2003 / August 23, 2003 (DVD) *Netherlands: October 28, 2002 / February 24, 2003 (Dutch DVD) *Norway and Arabia: April 13, 2003 / September 2, 2003 (DVD) *Oman: December 16, 2002 / April 25, 2003 (DVD) *Panama: March 25, 2003 / September 16, 2003 (DVD) *Poland: October 21, 2002 / March 4, 2003 (DVD) *Portugal: January 27, 2003 / June 5, 2003 (DVD) *Republic of Macedonia: February 28, 2003 / October 7, 2003 (DVD) *Romania: September 30, 2002 / February 25, 2003 (DVD) *Russia: October 15, 2002 / May 19, 2003 (DVD) *Slovakia: February 14, 2003 / May 19, 2003 (DVD) *Slovenia: September 2, 2003 / December 15, 2003 (DVD) *Spain (Catalan dubbing): August 14, 2002 / December 17, 2002 (DVD) *Sweden: January 20, 2003 / May 30, 2003 (DVD) *Taiwan: December 16, 2002 / March 25, 2003 (DVD) *Thailand: September 30, 2002 / January 20, 2003 (DVD) *Turkey: August 30, 2002 / December 16, 2002 (DVD) *Ukraine: December 30, 2002 / May 30, 2003 (DVD) *Vietnam (Vietnamese voiceover): September 16, 2003 / January 20, 2004 (DVD) Principal Photography Principal photography initially began filming in February 25 and stops on September 16, 2000 in Manhattan, New York. DVD Menu *Play Movie *Jump to a Scene #Brad's Comic (0:00:00-0:07:13) #The Mayor Calls (0:07:13-0:10:14) #"Are You a Super?" (0:10:14-0:15:34) #Smelly Villain (0:15:34-0:18:39) #Tougher Than Rocks (0:18:39-0:22:44) #Therapy (0:22:44-0:27:34) #A Prenuptial Hero (0:27:34-0:32:14) #Bathroom Break (0:32:14-0:35:47) #Giant Trampoline (0:35:47-0:38:04) #Here's the Problem (0:38:04-0:42:33) #''I Got Friends That Do'' (0:42:33-0:44:55) #Around or Through? (0:44:55-0:49:30) #Avoiding the Cops (0:49:30-0:54:20) #Whimsical Heartwarming (0:54:20-0:59:35) #Big Advance (0:59:35-1:03:00) #"Have I Seen a Villain Just to Be a Hero?" (1:03:00-1:07:00) #Not Quite Right (1:07:00-1:12:25) #Capturing the Bad Guys (1:12:25-1:20:20) #How Much Melissa Loves (1:20:20-1:24:34) #End Credits (1:24:34-1:33:00) *Extra Stuff *Languages **Audio: English Dolby Digital EX, English DTS ES, Français Dolby Digital EX and Español Dolby Digital EX **Subtitles: English, Français and Español Previews Coming Soon to Video and DVD * The Bourne Identity Video and DVD Trailer (Tuesday) * Rookie Video and DVD Trailer (Tuesday) * Life or Something Like it Video and DVD Trailer (October 15) Now Available on Video and DVD * Waking Life Trailer (Now on Video and DVD) * Ocean's Eleven Video and DVD Trailer (Now Available) * The Big Superhero Movie Soundtrack TV Commercial (In Stores Now) Category:2002 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Pixar Superhero Movies